The Truth is: A sequel
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Three year have passed since Dib saved Zim's life and a friendship forged. Together they stand ready defend their home. Even if that means to destroy something that once meant so much to one of them. Please be nice about comments and enjoy. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own invader Zim or related characters and items

The fog blended with the snow creating a nightmarish white landscape, where shrouded trees hid dark secrets and the sounds of all things paranormal rang through the darkness. Dib looked around nervously knowing the creature could be anywhere. Hiding beneath the haze. He had to be careful not to let his guard down. One mistake and it was all over. Somewhere behind him a twig snapped. Dib gasped reaching for his weapon yet not sure where to aim. He held it out defensively. It was coming closer. Dib felt the cold against his skin, it stung as the wind blew fiercely around him

A growling came from his right and he turned just in time to see the beast lunge out of the fog straight at him and he closed his eyes and prepared for the end. He awaited the massive paws, imagined how it would feel when they made contact and he would fall to the ground where he would surely be over powered by it. He thought of Gaz, now alone. He waited but the beast's mighty paws never touched him. He opened his eyes at the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Looking around, a figure stepped forward silently. "Who's there, I sh-should warn you I'm armed and I will use it." Dib's heart was racing, "Stupid, stinking humans, they never learn. You watch enough of those movies to know you never go hunting anything especially paranormal beings alone. Had it not been for ZIM ,you gigantic head my not have stayed on your shoulders" The alien smirked. Dib immediately began to calm down. "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib shouted after a moment. There was a pause in which Zim held back laughter. "But thanks for you know, um that" "Of course Dibert." Dib rolled his eyes at the name. It had been three years to the day Dib had rushed to the alien's base and stopped him from killing himself, instead offering friendship. Something that was easier to achieve between them than either one of them had originally thought,

For the past six or so months the two had been partners for the swollen eyeballs. Dib with the help of Zim had become the youngest field agent and a valued member of the organization Zim had proved that he was certainly a worthy partner and the positions they held as field agents required them to put their trust in each other. Zim had become more than a friend, he was Dib's brother. Dib was still amazed at how quickly their friendship had formed. He was glad to be working with Zim although the alien still felt the pain of finding out he had nothing, it was slowly easing with the help of Dib and GIR.

"Well, we'd better get a clean up crew out here don't you think Dibert?" Zim asked handing him the cell phone. " Yeah, by the way what's with the Dibert thing, huh?" "uh, I don't know just came out one day and sounded good to me." Zim smiled arrogantly. "You are such a jerk sometimes Zim you know that don't you?" After Dib had made the phone call, he decided to take a good look at the monster that they had been chasing. "Man, it looks like a mutant dog." Zim replied staring curiously at the large fangs that stuck out of its mouth." "Yep that's the famous Chupacabra, when we get it back to headquarters we can find out more about it. C'mon Zim we'll meet them there. On the way we stop and get GIR.

They arrived at the base in time to see GIR staring at the television remote out stretched in his had silently tongue slightly out to the side. "3...2...1 I gonna watch it again!" the three said in unison. Then laughed. Dib couldn't help but think how in a funny way Zim was more human than he at first believed either that or his alien-ness was rubbing off on him. They traveled down into the control room of the base where their planning took place. A plan to take down one of the newest threat to Earth... The Irken armada. After telling Zim the truth about the mission the almighty tallest, who where running out of snack storage had decided Earth would be the perfect place to use. Having contacted their ever loyal invader Zim to give him the news they soon found that his allegiance had changed and that he was now intent on bringing about the destruction of everything the tallest held dear.

A/N:I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's short. It's been a good long while since I did invader Zim. Hope it turned out okay. Please feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think. No flames please. Thank you


	2. a day at the office

Zim and Dib entered the building, greeted by their fellow Swollen Eyeball agents

"Agent Moth man, Zim,great work with that goat sucker earlier" Agent Darkbootie said saluting the team.

"All in a day's work for ZIM" the alien was careful to put extra emphasis on his name as he took on a victorious pose" The older agent shook his head.

"Seriously Zim, quit it. Yeah taking down a Chupacabra isn't easy but-"

"SILENCE BIG HEAD BOY" Zim shouted Dib sighed

"Whatever, let's just go see what kind of... stuff we have today." they walked down the long hallway to the elevator. Suddenly a thought popped into Dib's head.

"Hey, didn't you have Gir just a little bit ago?" He asked. Zim gave him a nervous glance.

"He left the base with us didn't he?"

" he was right behind me remember he had 'chocolate bubble gum." there was a pause as Zim put a hand to his face.

"Oh yeah, not to worry Dibert, he probably went to get some tacos or something" the awkward silence that followed continued until the pair reached their floor.

They walked a little more until they came to a door marked 'Mothman and green kid" Dib opened the door and stepped in. Inside the office space stood one desk with a chair on either side and several case files scattered across the room. The only other furniture inside was a file cabinet which usually served as Gir's 'hide out and play area.' Dib had to admit it was sort of entertaining to have Gir around."

"What'd we have today space boy?" Zim picked up several files and began running through them.

"Big feet at my TV, Ninja gh-" Zim chuckled manically. Dib raised his eye brows.

"What's so funny, Zim, Ninja what?" Zim handed Dib the file.

**Ninja Ghost invades large headed boy's toilet**

Dib growled in frustration.

"You think this is funny space boy, you try it some time. It took me three years to get him to leave!" This only mad Zim laugh harder.

"Th-three y-years" Zim's sides had started to hurt and before long he had lost the ability to make an noise at all and was rolling on the floor with laughter.

Dib continued to leaf through the files but found nothing of interest, instead he placed his own file into his jacket pocket and waited for Zim to settle.

"Pathetic earth boy, the mighty ZIM could have gotten the job done before you could have even gotten an idea into that gargantuan " Zim pulled himself up and sat in his seat.

Dib stood up pounding his fists on the desk.

"Yeah right and for the very last time ZIM, MY head's NOT BIG!" Dib proclaimed irritated that everyone said it.

Before either one could say another word, the door open and Gir came in holding a cupcake and scary monkey cup and Zim noticed one of his new portable projectors.

"Master, I brought you your little planning thingy, and I gots a cupcake!" He declared happily and ran for the file cabinet and jumped in gleefully. It was another moment before he reemerged to hand the devise to Zim.

Zim chuckled softly.

"Crazy little robot." he said

"So, that's the plan then?" Dib asked staring curiously at it.

"yep, this is the plan all right, In my hand sits a plan so cruel and terrible it will bring the tallest to their knees!" Zim said holding it up and beaming with pride. Another silence.

"So.. you gonna share or...?"Dib said finally

"Huh, oh yeah, you are about to witness the work of a true GENIUS, behold the key to the tallest' undoing." Zim grinned evilly and pressed a red button on the side of the device.

"And now the tallest will face the wrath of ZIM" more manic laughter. A small hologram appeared and Dib stared at it confused.

"Eh, you're going to upgrade your robot bee and this will help us stop them how exactly?" Zim stopped laughing and instead tilted his head to one side and saw it.

"GIR" he shouted pushing the button once more and the image disappeared. Gir appeared his normally blue eyes now red as he stood saluting his master.

"Yes, my Master?" He said dutifully

"Gir you brought me the wrong plan you- you" Gir's face fell as his eyes returned to normal and Zim softened his expression but crossed his arms.

"I can see that you've made a simple mistake Gir and it could have happened to anyone. Well not to me of course, but to everyone else."

"Oh no, because aliens don't make mistakes. Stupid Zim and your...stuff" Zim glared at him.

"you'd better watch it earth monkey, I might mistake you for the next goat sucker, fool boy"

their bickering was interrupted by what sounded like Gir crying. Both of them turned to see Gir sitting down now holding the cupcake paper.

"I miss my cupcake" he sobbed. Dib put an arm around him.

"Come on Gir, don't cry. We know how much you love cupcakes, how about if after we get done here, Zim and I can take you to get some tacos and cupcakes?" Gir looked to Zim.

"Can we Master, please?" he begged.

Zim who hadn't had too much of a reason to be too mean to the little robot now that he had a new mission sighed.

"Sure Gir, we'll go." He patted the robot's head affectionately

"Back to work then, the sooner we start the case the faster time will go, and we can get going. Wanna help us pick a file Gir?" Dib offered.

With excitement Gir jumped up on the desk and looked around.

"I want...This one Master " he handed the file over to Zim who looked through it.

"looks like we''ll be leaving right away Dibert, We'll need a few things" Zim showed him the file.

"this," he pointed to a tiny green being's photo that had been taped to the inside.

"This is Skooge. Our ticket to further in formation on the Tallest's plans." Zim grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go visit your friend." Dib said.

"Gir, we're leaving now. You've picked a great case Gir. Well done."

Gir squealed in delight. "We're gonna get tacooossssssss and cupcakesssss" he ran around in a circle several times happily.

"yes but first we need to see an invader about a few plans" Gir stopped as Zim and Dib lead the way out of the room.

"But Master what if it's dangerous and he gots weapons?' He whispered anxiously.

"No need to worry Gir, I've had the best training the Irken army has to offer, and anyway, if Skooge does try anything which isn't likely, we can use Dib's super-colossal head to shield us from harm."

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib shouted as they entered the elevator

"oh please, human if you were in space your head is big enough to cause a total eclipse for this planet." Zim laughed. Dib pounced as Zim looked at him in shock.

"Gir, defensive mode, Quickly!" he chocked as Dib wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Yes my Master, "The robot's eyes flashed their fierce red before once again changing back and Gir laid down and fell asleep.

"Apologize alien scumbag" Dib said. Zim managed to push Dib away.

"alright Earth Stink, I'm sorry-" He paused a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sorry your head's so enormous" Zim couldn't hold it in and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Dib grabbed on again this time Zim was ready he ducked out of the way pushed Dib back.

Just as the elevator car reached the floor and Agent Darkbootie stared in surprise at the fight.

"Moth man, Green kid, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Zim's laughter instantly stopped and both looked down guiltily

"Nothing" they said in unison

"see that it stays that way, there is no room in the swollen eyeball network for childish behavior. Take your doll with you." Zim picked up the sleeping Gir as they exited the elevator car.

"He's a robot not a doll." Zim said as he passed the older agent.

"Whatever it is, take it with you. And save the fights for field work." he said as the door closed.

"So...let's go get those tacos and stuff so we can stop your old leaders and save Earth."

at the mention of food Gir woke instantly and jumped out of Zim's arms running wildly down the street.

"Yep, it's gonna be a long day human, a very long, tiring day indeed."

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, as always thanks for taking time to read and hopefully review.


End file.
